Boggy Swamp
Boggy Swamp is the swamp area in the game Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Most of the place is muddy, dark and gloomy. Several primitive traps, gates, constructions and the likes can be found in this area. It is most notable for it's huge population of Swamp Rats. It also features Swamp Frogs and Swamp Bats. Most of the area is filled with thorns and poisonous waters, using the Flut Flut, Jak and Daxter safely traverse these areas. Lurker activity is low, though they are trying to retrieve a Precursor Robot using a Zeppelin, they are eventually stopped. Besides a few Dark Eco Boxes, constructions here and there and one Ambush area there appears to be no real sign of a Lurker base. The most common Lurkers are the Swamp Rats, which Jak must defeat in one large swarm to protect Farthy's food so he could return to Boggy Billy. Geography Boggy Swamp is located north of Rock Village, black clouds that had recently passed over rock village are over boggy swamp. Hollow trees and thorns cover the area, there are a few caves in the area and several spike traps around the place. The area has pools of tar around the place, which hurt jak if he falls in. There are areas in the cliffs that can only be acessed using precursor launchers. The large zeppelin is a notable feature of this area. Zeppelin This massive airship was commanded by the Lurkers. As of today it still remains the biggest air vehicle they have built. Due to the heavy thunderstorm in the area, Lurkers had to use large boulders and ropes to stop the Zeppelin from floating away. Eventually Jak destroyed these anchors and it drifted off. It seems likely that this massive warship was the origin of the Lurker presence and ambush in the area. Precursor Artifacts There appears to be a Precursor Robot stuck in the mud. The Lurkers are trying to remove it using a Zeppelin, but are eventually stopped by Jak and the Robot sadly sinks into the mud never to be seen again. This is one of the few known Precursor Robots in the game. It is questionable why it was in such a remote location, as there is no real presence of Precursor Artifacts besides the few Vents and Jumppads. Collectibles Power Cells * Ride the Flut Flut * Protect Farthy's snacks * Defeat the lurker ambush * Break the tethers to the zeppelin * Break the tethers to the zeppelin * Break the tethers to the zeppelin * Break the tethers to the zeppelin * Free seven scout flies Scout Flies * The first is on a log, tangled amid some pain-inducing vines in the first area. * Confined in a cavern walled by 100-foot high rock solid earth. Soak in the power of the Blue Eco from the first Blue Eco vent, then use the pad next to it to be launched high into the air and over the wall to a cavern, where you'll find the second Scout Fly. * Imprisoned in another high-walled cavern. Use the Blue Eco vent at the end of the illuminated cave to charge yourself with Blue Eco, and hop on the blue pad to fly over to the prison. Accompanying the many scurrying Lurkers is this scared Scout Fly. * Secluded in an area deep in the swamp. Just past one of the tethers you hopefully broke is a Yellow Eco vent. The Scout Fly is just further up the path. The path diverges, so you are left with two choices to reach it. Either way works fine. On the left path, you'll have to get past some wooden spike poles. On the right path is a small pond of Dark Eco, which you can cross using the floating platforms. Anyway, it's in the far back. * The fifth Scout Fly is found on one of the high wood walkways. In the area where you got the Flut Flut, hop up the steps to the top. There, jump toward the disconnected elevated platforms to the right, toward the Scout Fly. * This Scout Fly follows the same steps as the previous one to get to it. It is at the end of the opposite wood walkways. From the last Scout Fly, simply hover from platform to platform. You'll land on a walkway that extends around a tubular tree. At the edge, you'll find the Scout Fly you need. * The last Scout Fly is placed among a field of Dark Eco crates. Leap over the wood wall across from Farthy's owner's shack to enter a cave. Follow the path to the end and overcome the spike poles to arrive in a bog filled with Dark Eco crates. One of the crates will yield a Scout Fly. Precursor Orbs Category:The Precursor Legacy locations